


Fanart for Dameron's Delights

by AgrippaSpoleto



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Fanart, Fluff, Illustrations, M/M, Pie Shop in Space, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgrippaSpoleto/pseuds/AgrippaSpoleto
Summary: Fanart for the amazing fic Dameron's Delights by reginalds:Dameron’s Delights sells the best goddamned rhubarb pie this side of the galaxy.(A pie-shop in space!AU, with love and longing, and lots of good food
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Fanart for Dameron's Delights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reginalds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginalds/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dameron's Delights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721649) by [reginalds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginalds/pseuds/reginalds). 



> So, I've been obsessed with Dameron's Delight for a few weeks and my muse decided I needed to draw scenes from this fic.  
> Seriously, I love the concept of the pie shop AU in the Star Wars Galaxy so much. It's amazing. Fangirling so hard here.
> 
> Reginalds, I didn't find you anywhere, I hope it is fine that I post the art here. Otherwise just tell me. Thank you so much for writing that wounderful fluffy piece.

You can find the big files here: [1](https://www.deviantart.com/worschula/art/Damerons-delights-cover-834465198), [2](https://www.deviantart.com/worschula/art/Finn-former-Stormtrooper-on-the-run-834622795), [3](https://www.deviantart.com/worschula/art/Poe-Dameron-Pie-shop-owner-834622785) und [4](https://www.deviantart.com/worschula/art/Scene-from-Damerons-delight-834621934).


End file.
